The invention pertains to a suspension for the ground wheel or wheels of a towed implement.
DE-A1-31 39 936 discloses a towed agricultural implement with an undercarriage, on two lateral end regions of which one respective wheel suspension is arranged. Both wheel suspensions include a shaft in the region of their pivoting axis, and these shafts are connected such that they can be moved relative to one another by a spring loaded, longitudinally extending, swinging arm, namely on the ends that face one another. An adjusting device can be engaged with limit stops on the wheel suspensions in one direction in order to adjust the wheel suspensions in one direction.
EP-A1-0 149 870 describes a towed mower in which an adjusting device and a spring member are connected in series. In one of the embodiments described in this publication, an adjusting cylinder acts upon a pivoted shaft that vertically pivots wheel cranks on the respective end regions by means of braces equipped with gas pressure springs.
The prior art suspension spring devices have the drawback of being relatively expensive to construct.
According to the present invention there is provided an improved implement wheel suspension spring arrangement.
An object of the invention is to provide an implement wheel suspension spring arrangement which is of a simple, inexpensive construction.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an implement wheel suspension spring arrangement wherein the spring comprises a transverse rod in the form of a torsion spring having crank arms secured to opposite ends thereof and an adjusting device secured to its central portion, and a brace extending between each crank arms and a trailing, wheel support arm.